First Love is not the only love
by forest-fires
Summary: Kagome turns full demon after Inuyasha almost gets killed. He breaks her heart and runs away with Shippo. Sesshomaru and Kagome make a deal. Rating may go up R
1. Inuyasha's Wish

Inuyasha's Wish

I do not own Inuyasha if I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I

* * *

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled, as Naraku was about to slash at him.

Kagome suddenly began to glow blue. Energy surging through her.

"Naraku" Kagome hissed as Naraku tried to move but he was paralyzed.

"I can easily kill you but I will give you a choice. Die or turn human."

Naraku not wanting to die said, "I'll turn human"

And with that, he floated in the air and you could hear Onigumo and Naraku scream for the entire world to hear.

When the screaming stopped, what lay at Naraku's place was a human Onigumo/Naraku.

"What happened" An injured Sango asked.

"Kagome has merged with the Shikon at last and you are hearing the Shikon speak right now"

"Why does mommy look different"

"That is easy. By merging with us, she has turned full inu-youkai for her human body could not sustain the incredible energy. Now I will leave and Kagome will dominant over this body and now she has the Shikon within her again. Goodbye" And with that Kagome collapsed.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke.

"I see that you're awake" Miroku said.

"Hai. Where is Inuyasha I have to tell him something"

"He's at the Go-shimboku tree"

"Thanks"

* * *

Kagome ran to the tree going through her memories.

She stopped at the tree and found Inuyasha sitting on his favorite branch.

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it wench"

"I will grant you any wish that you desire but only one"

"Anything"

"Yes didn't you hear what I said anything"

"Okay. I wish for Kikyou to be alive again"

"What"

"I said"

"I heard what you said. But there's one thing I want to tell you before I grant you that wish"

"What is it. Out with it wench"

"I love you. By granting your wish you can never have my love." Kagome whispered.

"Keh. I never wanted your love any ways"

"Okay" Kagome said while sobbing.

Kagome started to glow and then it vanished.

"It's done. Now you can go to your beloved" Kagome said in hatred.


	2. Sesshomaru Injured

Sesshomaru Injured

I don't own Inuyasha. Well not yet at least.

* * *

Kagome ran to a nearby stream and she really looked at herself in her reflection.

Her clothes had changed as well.

Her hair was still black but it was below waist level and down to her thighs.

She had blue and pink streaks on her hair and wore a pink headband.

She had a crescent moon facing upwards on her forehead.

Her claws were longer and she wore a midnight colored kimono with a black sash.

Her tail was black with pink and blue streaks like her hair.

She had two pink stripes on her cheeks and the stripes on her arm were pink.

After she finished examining her self she walked to Kaede's village to tell the others what happened.

* * *

Kagome explained everything and told them that she would be leaving.

"Mommy don't go without me," A terrified Shippo said.

"Alright. I'll take you with me since that I'm your mother now" Kagome said.

"Where will you go," Sango asked.

"I don't know. Please don't tell Inuyasha about this. Farewell."

Kagome took off with Shippo who was on her shoulder.

They didn't run to far when Kagome caught the scent of someone familiar.

She headed toward the smell and saw a very injured Sesshomaru.

"Who are you" Sesshomaru asked.

'He doesn't remember me' Kagome thought.

"I won't hurt you Sesshomaru. I'm here to help you"

"How do you know my name and how do you intend on healing me" questioned a very furious Sesshomaru.

"I'll use my miko powers you idiot, as for how do I know you. I can't answer that"

Kagome began to glow again and when the light disappeared Sesshomaru was healed.

"I'm impressed. Can you heal my arm that my hanyou brother cut off"

"I'll try"

Kagome held out her hand and then an energy ball burst out and Sesshomaru's arm was back.

"May I know your name," a surprised Sesshomaru asked.

"It's Kagome"

Right after Kagome said that she was off with her pup Shippo on her shoulder.


	3. Sesshomaru Defeated

Sesshomaru Defeated

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

'Kagome 'Sesshomaru thought.

'Isn't that Inuyasha's bitch wench'

'She can't be. She was human and this wench is a demon'

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. Are you awake," Rin asked.

"Yes Rin, I'm awake. I'm going to go for a walk now, and you go tell Jaken that I want him to play with you while I'm gone," Sesshomaru said in his expressionless voice.

He then traced Kagome's smell to a small stream.

* * *

"Mommy. I'm hungry," Shippo said.

"Shh. I feel and evil presence"

"Who is it," Shippo whispered in fright.

"Sesshomaru"

"What could he want from you mommy"

"I don't know but it can't be good. Shippo I want you to find a place to hide. Don't come out unless it's me"

"Alright, and mommy be careful"

"I will. Now go and hide" Shippo scurried around and finally found a place to hide. Under some tree roots.

Kagome calmly walked over to where she knew Sesshomaru would be.

"What do you want"

"Would you like to go for a walk," asked Sesshomaru.

"Is that why you came all the way here for"

"No"

"Then what"

"I'll tell when were on that walk."

"Fine, but make it quick. I have better things to do"

"Like"

"Plotting my revenge on Inuyasha"

"Is that all"

"Yes. Why do care on what I do anyways"

"Because. I need you to get Tetsusaiga for me"

"There is no way in the seven hells am I gonna do that for you," Kagome screamed.

It hurt Sesshomaru's ears to hear her scream like that.

'How can her ears not hurt at a scream like that' Sesshomaru thought.

"What if I battle you, and if I win you get Tetsusaiga for me and if you win I will never bother you again"

'Yeah like I'm gonna keep my part of the bargain' Sesshomaru thought.

"Okay. I accept your Challenge." 'This should be interesting' Kagome thought.

They went to there fighting positions.

* * *

'I wonder what's taking mommy so long. Maybe I should go and find her. No. I promised that I would stay in hiding. But what if she's in trouble. She's strong she can handle herself.'After a long time of debating against himself he decided to take a little peek.

He crawled out of his hiding spot and followed his mommies scent and saw that she was in a battle with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and Kagome nocked an arrow. Sesshomaru attacked first and charged at Kagome who shot her arrow and Tokijin flew out of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just make you lose Tokijin" Kagome mocked.

"GRRRR. You shall pay for that," a now furious Sesshomaru said.

"Poison Claw" he slashed at Kagome but couldn't get past her shield that she created with her miko powers.

Instead it backfired and Sesshomaru was thrown toward the tree and blackness surrounded him.

* * *

"Yay! You won mommy," Shippo cried out.

"Shippo what are you doing here. I thought I told you to hide" Kagome said surprised that his little kitsune was here.

"I was but then I thought you were in trouble and came here. What are we gonna do with him" Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know" Kagome walked over to the unconscious Sesshomaru, picked him up and placed him in front of a large rock.

Then she tied him with ropes made from he powers so that when he woke up he couldn't escape.


	4. Revenge

Revenge

I don't own Inuyasha but maybe in the future I will

* * *

' Where am I? Oh yeah. I fell unconscious after I hit the tree' Sesshomaru went through all his memories until a voice said.

"I see that your awake," Kagome said.

"Why did you tie me up," Sesshomaru asked.

"So that when you woke up you wouldn't try and kill Shippo and I. Anything else you want to know before we leave" Kagome answered.

" Could you untie these ropes " Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath.

" Actually I can. But you have to promise to leave us alone " Kagome said.

" Do you not think I'm a man of my word"

Kagome shook her head in response.

" Fine. I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands will never bother you again "

' Oh please. Like I would do that ' Sesshomaru thought.

With a snap of Kagome's fingers the rope disappeared.

Sesshomaru leaped toward the direction of his castle planning his revenge on the demoness that defeated him.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle and decided that he would have his revenge on her tomorrow night.

The next evening Sesshomaru prepared himself and took off to where he knew Kagome would be.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this' he thought. 'Of course I should. She defeated me in battle and she will pay for no one defeats Sesshomaru without punishment'

* * *

"Good night Shippo," Kagome whispered to the already sleeping Shippo.

After A few more minutes she fell asleep herself.

Right after Kagome fell asleep, Sesshomaru landed in front of Kagome when she stirred.

He froze and searched for any hints that she was awake.

There was none.

He took his dagger, wrapped his arms around Kagome so that she woke up she wouldn't move and placed his hand on her shoulder so that the cold steel of his dagger was touching her throat.

* * *

When she felt the steel on her throat she instantly awoke.

"What do you want Sesshomaru" she hissed in hatred.

"I want you to get Tetsusaiga for me"

"Alright. But I'll have you know that I can defeat you any time I want. I'm only doing this for my revenge on Inuyasha"

"Deal. Only on one condition, I get to travel with you and your bastard pup," Sesshomaru shouted the last part and awoke Shippo in doing so.

When Shippo awoke, he took his dagger and said "We'll start our journey at dawn"


	5. Feelings

Feelings

I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

"Sorry about the delay. I got this review and it hurt my feelings but thanks for cheering me up everyone. Thanks."

* * *

Dawn came and they started their journey with (as usual) Sesshomaru in the front.

"Sesshomaru maybe I should be in the front" Kagome said breaking the silence for 5 hours.

"No" Sesshomaru replied.

" But it seems that we've been going in circles and Shippo needs a break" Kagome said.

" No pant. Don't worry pant about me" Shippo said right before he fainted.

Sesshomaru glanced at the kitsune and said, "Ok. We'll rest here but only for an hour"

Sesshomaru mumbled something about how weak Shippo was.

Kagome ran over to Shippo and gave him some water.

After making sure that Shippo was ok she hopped onto a tree with Shippo and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru also jumped onto a tree the exact opposite from where Kagome was.

He found himself staring at her. After about 5 minutes he found out what he was doing and mentally kicked himself.

'What is it about this girl that makes me attractive to her'

'Wait did I just think that. I'm so stupid'

* * *

The hour passed quickly and soon they were back on the trail with this time Kagome in the front.

Once again it was silent but that soon changed when they heard a boomerang heading right towards them.

They easily dodged it but what they heard next was quite surprising.

"Kagome-sama are you okay. Did he hurt you"

"Who said that" Kagome replied.

"Us. Miroku and Sango" as soon as that was finished they saw Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back.

"What are you doing here. I thought you're supposed to be with Inuyasha" Shippo said

"We are"

"You mean my lowly excuse of a half brother. Where is he" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm right here Sesshomaru. You should open up your nose more," cried Inuyasha as he stepped from the darkness with Kikyou.

"Kikyou" Kagome hissed in hatred.

'Why do I not smell dirt and bones anymore. Isn't that miko supposed to be dead' Sesshomaru thought.

Kikyou answered as if reading his mind. "As a matter of fact Sesshomaru. I am no longer dead thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome."

"You see brother. When Naraku was about to kill me Kagome merged with the jewel and killed Naraku. That's how she became full dog demon and said that she would grant any wish that I wanted but only one. And you can guess what I wished for" Inuyasha said hugging Kikyou.

"We're here to take Kagome and Shippo back," said Kikyou.

"Okay but only for a week" Kagome said.

"One second" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Remember our bargain. Well I actually need to be with them to get it. Or are you that stupid" Kagome answered back.

"Fine, but if you're not back at the end of the week I'll come looking for you. And remember this, every night I will meet you in Inuyasha forest at the Go-shimboku tree got that"

Kagome nodded.

At that Sesshomaru took off.

* * *

That night Kagome met Sesshomaru in the forest and saw that he didn't look his usual self.

"Is there anything wrong Sesshomaru"

"No there's nothing wrong. How's the group" he asked back.

"Fine" she started crying.

Sesshomaru not knowing what to do embraced her.

Kagome paused and embraced him back but kept crying.

Sesshomaru surprised at this he embraced her tighter.

He would do anything to stop her crying.

Kagome finally stopped crying and said, "I'd better go"

Not waiting for and answer she was gone in a flash.

'Am I falling for this girl' he asked himself.

* * *

****

Author's Note

Hmm. If you want in your review you can suggest some of your ideas to what going to happen next. It makes life much easier for me. Thanks for your great reviews.


	6. Getting Tetsusaiga

Getting Tetsusaiga

I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. In fact everyone wants to own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome started to walk back to the village.

'I'm so stupid. Why did just have to break down like that and worse in front of Sesshomaru' Kagome thought.

'He doesn't love you and why am I thinking about him'

'If he doesn't care then why did he hug me'

'Uh. Life is just to confusing'

Kagome then began to think about the reason that she broke down in front of Sesshomaru.

Flashback

"Why did you want me back" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Cause I don't trust you with my brother" He replied.

"Then you really don't love me"

"Of course I don't love you bitch. Who would love a pathetic human"

"I am not a human," Kagome cried while pinning Inuyasha to the tree by his neck.

"Leave him alone re-incarnation" Kikyou said while nocking an arrow.

"I have a name you know" Kagome didn't budge.

"I said leave him alone" Kikyou yelled while releasing and arrow.

Kagome dodged it with Inuyasha and then ran off throwing Inuyasha to the ground in the process.

End Flashback

It was then that Kagome decided to get Tetsusaiga tonight.

* * *

That night, Kagome silently crept over to Inuyasha who was sleeping in a tree (As usual) with Kikyou.

She put a spell around her so that her no one could smell her. She leaped onto the tree and carefully bent over. She slowly wedged Tetsusaiga's and Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's grasp. He suddenly stirred.

Kagome froze and waited. There were no other sounds so she walked away to Sesshomaru and hers meeting place.

* * *

There you go the 6th chapter. Thanks everyone to all those who supported me. R&R


End file.
